Christmas Eve
by Olv1993
Summary: Sequel to New Years Eve. Robert takes his team to the Black Forest. Not very Christmassy, sorry! Contains pairings of RobJohn and EnriOli


I wanted to do a sequel to 'New Years Eve' so I decided to do one for Christmas Eve, but I rushed and it isn't very Christmassy! -_-'

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the Majestics were having a grand meal for breakfast. Today they celebrated Christmas as tomorrow they would spend the day with thier families.

"Hey Robert, what happened to you taking us that forest place you mentioned ages ago..." Johnny asked.  
"Oh, it slipped my mind. A lot happened after I said about talking you to about, I believe it was the black forest." Robert answered.  
"Oh yeah! I remember now! And now I think I get why Oli said that I'd enjoy it without a girl by my side!" Enrique smiled at the greenette.  
"Good!" Oliver smiled back.  
"I could take you all later if you'd like?" Robert asked.  
"Sure!" Oliver grinned.  
"This'll be interesting...I guess!" Enrique smirked.  
"I guess I have no choice do I?"  
"Johnny, I'm sure you'll enjoy it and it is your own fault for bringing it up." Robert smiled gently, rubbing his hand over Johnny's.  
"Hey, you know I was kidding of COURSE I want to come!" Johnny smirked, making Robert chuckle.  
"Very well then, I'll go and make preparations for us."

Robert got up and left the room to make preparations.

* * *

That afternoon the Majestics took a helicopter to the Black Forest.

"Why's it called 'Black Forest'? The trees are like any normal trees. I thought they'd be black or something." Enrique sighed, disappointed by the forest looking like every other forest.  
"It is called 'Black Forest' because there was a dense growth of conifers that would block out a vast majority of light." Robert answered.  
"Oh, right." Enrique replied.  
"What he means is that the trees block out the sun when you walk into the forest idiot!" Johnny smirked.  
"I got that Johnny!" Enrique glared.  
"Like I can believe that! You thought that the forest would have black trees!"  
"Yeah so what!"  
"Please be quiet you two, we are about to land!" Robert snapped, making both boys shut up.

They exited the helicopter and found themselves near a town.

"Robert, I thought we were going to the forest, not a town!" Oliver cried as Enrique grabbed his hand.  
"We are, this is the town of Triberg which is located in the Black Forest." Robert told him.  
"Triberg is a bit weird for a name of a town." Johnny remarked.  
"It is known to have the world's largest cuckoo clock, but I brought you here to see the falls." Robert ignored the red-head's comment.

Robert led the boys to the waterfall, the water pummeled down as what appeared to be steps.

"Beautiful!" Oliver gasped, as Enrique put an arm around him.  
"Yes you ARE!" Enrique smirked as Oliver looked at him.  
"Oh Enri! I was talking about the waterfall, not myself!" Oliver giggled.  
"I know, but I think you're more beautiful than a waterfall!" Enrique kissed Oliver on the lips.  
"Oh Enri...!" Oliver whispered as the broke apart.  
"So, anywhere else of 'interest'?" Johnny grumbled, folding his arms and ignoring the younger two Majestics.  
"Yes, there are other areas I would like to take you." Robert smiled and signalled for them to follow him back to the helicopter.

"Where are we going now?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
"You'll see." Was all Robert said.

* * *

Robert took them to many locations, of which Oliver was amazed by all of them. Enrique too often appeared impressed and then remark how Oliver was much better and more beautiful. But Johnny wasn't impressed at all, he soon started to complain of boredom. They were all currently at Lake Titisee and Johnny had just once again complained about being bored.

"Oh Johnny, lighten up will ya!" Enrique whined, sick of the older boy's complaining.  
"Try to enjoy yourself." Robert sighed.  
"Whatever!" Johnny walked started to walk off.  
"Maybe he can't because he's jealous of us." Enrique smirked.  
"Am NOT!" Johnny growled, turning back to the group.

Enrique walked up to Johnny.

"Then why can't you enjoy yourself?" Enrique smirked.  
"Haven't you noticed how Robert's been impressing OLIVER all day?" Johnny whispered.  
"Oh! So you ARE jealous!"  
"Shut it!" Johnny shouted and walked to Robert. "I want to go home!"  
"Alright then..." Robert sighed. "I guess it is getting late."  
"But I was having fun." Oliver frowned.  
"I'm sorry Oliver, we can all come again some other time."  
"NO!" Johnny shouted and walked to the helicopter, followed by the others.

* * *

They returned to Robert's castle. Johnny had ignored everyone during the flight.

"Johnathon! Please tell me why you're so upset!" Robert asked for the twelfth time, but Johnny ignored him and went to his room.  
"I guess he didn't enjoy our trip." Oliver shrugged.  
"What did you two discuss before Johnny demanded to go home, Enrique?" Robert asked.  
"Oh, he's probably a little jealous of Oliver, that's all!" Enrique smirked.  
"Whatever do you mean!" Robert raised an eyebrow.  
"Ask him yourself." Enrique walked away, dragging Oliver with him.

Robert went to Johnny's room, knocked on the door and entered even though he received no reply.

"Johnny? Why were you jealous of Oliver?" Robert asked, walking towards the bed.  
"Who said I WAS!" Johnny shouted into his pillow.  
"Enrique..." Robert sighed.  
"Oh, well I don't know! You spent all day impressing HIM!"  
"Oh, did you not enjoy seeing the forest?"  
"It was boring and you barely paid attention to me!" Johnny turned to face Robert.  
"I am very sorry, I will make it up to you."  
"Yeah, yeah! As long as those two don't get involved!" Johnny smiled weakly.  
"Of course!" Robert kissed Johnny and then left.


End file.
